Spetsnaz
Spetsnaz are the recurring special forces infantry of the Soviet side in various Red Alert 2 modifications. The Spetsnaz are the Soviet elite infantry, with better physical characteristics, training, experience and equipment under their belt than the generic Conscript or his RPG-toting colleague. As they are expected to make the most out of its greater range, these soldiers are armed with the AK-74 rather than the PPSh-41 of regular soldiers, wielding that weapon with even greater skill than the Red Guard elite forces, scoring hits with deadly accuracy over extended ranges. However, they are also trained at the operation of a variety of other weapons, such as grenades, RPGs and vehicular weaponry. When promoted to Champion, these soldiers gain an interesting new weapon, a miniaturized 'death ray' which can shut down the vital functions of living beings even through the thick armor of a tank. Stats * Type: Infantry * Class: Commando * Lv: 13 * HP: 200 * Prerequisite: ** Path #1: Barracks, Tech Center ** Path #2: Kremlin Equipment Abilities AK-47 The Kalashnikov is a cheap, easily-handleable, reliable and light-weight assault rifle, ultimately based upon the Third Power's assault rifle. Wielded with skill by the Spetsnaz, a burst from this weapon is instantly fatal to most infantry targets. Like all small arms, it suffers from reduced effectiveness against armored targets. Effects * Criticals infantry; however as this does not use hollow-point bullets, the damage is not quite as deadly against infantry as the Sniper's - it is, however, still quite deadly. * Because this does not use hollow-point bullets, there is no damage penalty versus armor - however, it still cannot crit on armor, dealing pretty much average normal infantry small-arms damage on vehicles and buildings. * This attack consists of multiple shots, however it is not a burst, code-wise. The multiple shots are simulated by damage calculation, firing SFX and the impact animation. AP Bullets (Upgrade) When promoted to Elite, the Spetsnaz gains new ammunition designed to pierce body armor, resulting in higher damage against infantry targets with body armor. It also results in slightly higher damage against light vehicle armor, but remains ineffective against medium and heavy armor. Effects * Fully negates damage reduction from flak and plate armor, and its derivatives. * Partially negates damage reduction from light vehicle armor, and its derivatives. * Slightly increases damage against all other types of armor. * Allows to critical light vehicles. Flamer (Upgrade) Grants an underslung flamethrower to the Spetsnaz. Highly effective against infantry, the flamer can be used to clear garrisoned structures. If used inside a building, it inflicts the building with Burn status. It can also be used against lighter structures, but will fail against hardened structures, such as most base defenses. Flamer Flamer (Upgrade Lv. 2) Granted automatically when equipped with a flamer and promoted. Incendiary Flamer (Upgrade Lv. 3) FAE Zapper (Upgrade) Grants a tesla 'bayonet' to the Spetsnaz. Meant for meelee combat, the bolt can arc for some distance. It is highly effective against infantry, stunning them. It can also inflict effective damage on vehicles and short-circuit their electronics if they are moderately protected. *** ''Upgrade: ''Zapper II - **** Tesla Bolt - **** ''Upgrade: ''Zapper III - ***** Electron torpedo - ** ''Upgrade: ''Chem - The Spetsnaz gains a canister of Novichok nerve agent. *** Spray - *** Flechette - *** Canister - Rad Gun (Upgrade) Elite Spetsnaz gain access to this unique weapon from the Soviet arsenal. The rad rifle is instantly fatal to enemy infantry and passes through the hulls of most vehicles, swiftly killing the crew inside. It is one of Russia's best-kept secrets in weapon technology. * This weapon is also used by Warlord Mau's Desolator Cadre. Ocular Implant (Upgrade) The Ocular Implant increases the Spetsnaz' accuracy, increasing range by 25%, critical hit rate by 25% (without adversely affecting firing rate) and granting sensors. Purchasing the Ocular Implant also gives the Spetsnaz the "Cyborg" tag, meaning all abilities gained through it will be lost and reversed when under EMP effect. * ''Upgrade: ''MediKit Implant - * ''Upgrade: ''Self-sealing Skin * ''Upgrade: ''Neurolink - Notes * Upgrade:Zapper and Upgrade:Flamer become available as an either-or choice upon promotion, but the upgrade itself is free. Upgrade:RadRifle is automatic upon next promotion. * China does not train Spetsnaz; Notes * The depiction of the Spetsnaz is heavily inspired by their depiction in Lao Tze - using a weapon with the ID AK107, which is a virtual clone of the MP-5 used by SEALs and other special forces, and the unique ability to plant explosive charges on vehicles. The weapon ID was changed into AK when New World Order had to be adapted to Yuri's Revenge, as Boris (YR's soviet hero infantry) uses a weapon with the ID AKM, a quite powerful weapon capable of shredding infantry and tanks all the same. However, the AKM is simply a modernized version of the AK-47, while the AK-107 is a much more advanced version. * Unlike the SEAL, the Spetsnaz cannot cross water. See also * wikipedia:Spetsnaz * Special Forces * Commando * SEAL Category:Soviet Union Category:Infantry